Ep 695 (1 Feb 1991)
Synopsis Pippa and Carly aren't happy with Ben getting a second goat. Nevertheless, he goes outside to introduce Mr McGinty to Mrs McGinty. After spending the afternoon on the beach with Patricia, Sally asks what she's going to do next. She seems to be reluctant to go home. Michael calls in to see Pippa with the rent (a.k.a. an excuse to come to see her). He tells her that he has joined the Yabbie Creek Rotary Club and agrees with Pippa that it means he's not planning on going anywhere. A rather lovestruck Pippa can't find the receipt book and invites him to come to dinner later. When he leaves, she realises it had been in her hand all the time. Outside, Mr & Mrs McGinty haven't quite hit it off in the way Ben had hoped. Carly thinks it's just that he's not good enough looking - from a goat's point of view! Ben ties himself up in knots when he tries to tell Sally that he wants them to be "friends" but can't quite explain how she'll know. Pippa comes to his rescue and mentions in passing that Michael is coming for dinner. This leads to Sally going to visit Patricia and managing to get herself an invite to dinner. As they get ready to serve dinner, Ben tells Carly, Pippa and Michael about his next plan. He wants to get a pig, fatten it up and slaughter it in time for Christmas. Michael tells them that his family did that when he was a child but that when the time came to kill the pig, none of them had the heart to do it. So the pig lived on with them and eventually died of old age. Michael also notices that Sally isn't having dinner with them, something that seems to be happening a lot lately. Sally asks Patricia if she likes living on her own and tells her she wishes she could. That way, she could make sure only the people she liked came to visit. Patricia teases this out and it turns out Sally is very unhappy. Tom is dead, Steven has gone and Pippa doesn't care about her any more. The only person she cares about now is Michael. Alf and Marilyn are doing a stocktake. He has come up with an idea to try and keep his business above water. If he can sell off half his stock to other shops, it might be enough to clear his overdraft. Marilyn asks will people want to come into his store if it's half empty? With dinner over, Carly and Ben clear out and leave Pippa and Michael alone. Pippa wants to talk to him about Sally. She thinks the best way to deal with Sal is to do nothing. That she'll come around in her own time. When he's leaving, Michael asks Pippa if she'd like to come with him to a dinner dance the Rotary Club is holding on Saturday night. Pippa is a bit shocked and says she doesn't know if she's ready yet. Michael tells her he understands what being seen out with him in public means and that he doesn't want to pressure her. But that relationships can't stay in the one place and have to go somewhere. He asks her to think about it. The next morning, Carly notices Pippa is a bit distracted and has barely said a word since she got up. She's not comfortable about going out with Michael in public but Carly tells her she needs to think about her future. She dashes out into the Caravan Park and catches Michael just as he's going to work. He's delighted that she's going to go to the dinner dance with him. Patricia spots them and asks Pippa if she can have a word. Things aren't going well for Alf. He comes off the phone after having a long-time supplier threaten to take him to court over one missed payment. Ben comes into the shop looking for goat food. They're out of goat food so Ben makes a joking comment about the sort of business Alf is running. This is like a red rag to a bull to Alf. Patricia gives Pippa a run-down of what happened the night before and what Sally thinks. She warns her that when children are under stress, they can do some strange things. She thinks that Sally might run away. Ben finds Alf on the beach. Alf apologises about what he said before. Ben knows what has been going on because Marilyn filled him in. Alf says he's history - he's going to lose his business. Cast *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher Guest Cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western - *Writer - John Hugginson *Director - Chris Martin-Jones *Series Producer - Andrew Howie *Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 694 (31 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 696 (4 Feb 1991) Category:1991 episodes.